The Monsters Ball
by RoadwayFox
Summary: The lives of two different kind of monsters collide as they fight their demons on daily basis. Set after "In the name of the Brother". Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

Her smile was very infectious. As was her attitude. It was as if she was trying to stay positive, focused on creating a better life while constantly reminding herself that she's had amends to make.

Sipping his morning coffee at Granny's Victor had a good chance to finally study the woman who saved his live a mare days before. She was tall and rather slender but her body was in a very good shape – he presumed from all the running she had to do as her inner wolf was calling for physical activities. Long dark hair, wide smile and very expressive features.

And she carried the weight of the world on her shoulders.

Well, not exactly the weight of the world but the memory of "…eating her boyfriend", that's how she's put it when they shared a moment in the docks. Something as tragic as this made her label herself a monster and start some kind of a redemption road, at least that's how Victor could see it from his place, judging by her actions and words.

The days after his breakdown Victor's done a lot of thinking. And one of the things that bothered him the most was: why did he and Ruby were the only ones that considered themselves monsters when the others around then (the whole Storybrooke save for some innocents) have done even worse things…much worse things! And in unlike Ruby or himself…did them deliberately. People like Regina, Rumpelstiltskin… yet he and the werewolf girl seemed to be the only ones to punish themselves for their doings.

"Hey!"

Victor was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he missed how Rube bid good-bye to David (or the Prince…or Charming, he wasn't sure how to refere to anyone these days) and came up behind the counter with their empty mugs.

"Well, you seem to be de-e-ep in thought." She stressed multiple "e" as she looked at him curiously.

"Yeah, something like that." Victor chuckled.

"How have you been? I haven't seen you since that day in the hospital…"

Victor looked up. Her voice was soft and sincere and truth be told he hasn't had those undertones being directed at her for such a long time that at first he wasn't sure how to react.

Ruby was looking at him, waiting for answer. Like she was really interested…

"Fine." He finally nodded. "Better. Thank you for that…again. And thank you for asking."

She just smiled and started cleaning the inside of the counter sending a gaze at his cup on the way.

"I hope this isn't your whole breakfast." Ruby looked at him genuinely frustrated.

"I have a shift in the hospital…don't really have time." He answered simply.

"…even for the famous apple pie?" She asked slyly and her eyes dared at the sliced pie further on the counter.

Victor chuckled again at her playfulness but stood up:

"I'd love to but The Hippocratic Oath is calling."

"Hey, I'll stop by the hospital today to pick Belle, she's being discharged today. I can get you that pie, bet you'd be much hungrier by then." She said as she picked his cup to get it to the sink.

"Really?" It was uncommon but it felt very nice, something Victor couldn't ignore. It seemed that Ruby was one of those people, she was kind and considerate to people she considered friends…and somehow he wasn't sure why but it seemed that she started thinking about him as one as well.

"Sure." She just nodded and busied herself with the dishes.

"Thanks. The hospital food isn't really a French restaurant."

Ruby grinned and Victor turned to the exit catching Granny's analyzing gaze on the way who was observing the scene from one of the corners. He just nodded his respects and without trying to interpret the older woman's penetrating eyes disappeared behind the door.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A\N**_ – Hello to everyone! I'm so glad you guys are reading this! The idea just popped up when I was watching the last episode of OUAT thanks to the incredible performance by Maghan and David who just so effortlessly created this smashing chemistry of two characters who were not even supposed to be acquainted in the first place! I was so blown by them. Plus I love the fact that both Victor and Red are pretty much tortured by their respective pasts on daily occasions so…this whole thing just came out of nowhere in particular!

I'd be happy to know what you think and if it should be continued!

Yours, _**RoadwayFox**_)

-\-

12:07 p.m.

She was almost swimming in this unexpected anticipation. She itched to run…through the whole town…and the forest.

"What got you so exited?"

Henry's voice from one of the tables brought Ruby back to reality. She smiled wildly at Emma's son and proceeded to take a place on the opposite side of his table.

"Nothing really…" It was half-truth, Red wasn't sure herself what were the roots of her anticipation. "I'm very optimistic about Belle's coming back home."

"Me too." The boy supplied with a big smile of his own. "Where's she going to go by the way? I wouldn't think it's a good idea for her to stay alone at her place…"

"When did you become so smart?" Red tousled his hair affectionately but looked intently. "As a matter of fact she'll be staying at the hotel with me and Granny…just in case."

"It's a good thing."

"Do you want to come to the hospital with me? She'd be glad to see you…well, she wouldn't know who you are but I'm sure she's a sucker for cute boys." Ruby asked.

"Did you just call Mr. Gold a cute boy?" Henry's handsome face broke into a grimace.

"Don't…you…be ready in half an hour." With a horror on her face accompanied by Henry's giggling the young wolf-girl retreated to the counter.

"This boy's too smart for his own good." Granny muttered, wiping the table near the counter, the infamous smirk making its way on her elderly face.

"Just look at his lineage and everything takes its place." Red answered, looking at Henry again suddenly finding in him Snow's compassionate gaze, David's strength, Emma's spirit and even though Ruby wouldn't want to admit it but Regina's "going against all odds" was there too…in the eyes of one little boy.

"I prepared a room for Belle." Granny crushed her granddaughter's train of thoughts.

"Ok, good, I'll bring her right away." Red just nodded and went to the kitchen to fetch the box for a piece of pie she's promised to bring.

-\-

There were times when he couldn't feel his hand. The one that was cut of…nipped…amputated if he was looking for a medical ward…but a monster that occupied the body of the Evil Queen's first love wasn't the one for any kind of terminology at all…he just teared Victor's hand from the shoulder and took off as if nothing happened. Teared the hand off and ran away in a harry for dinner maybe.

Then Victor did the only thing he could do to stay the one thing he was good at. He turned to magic to stay a doctor. Asked Rumpelstilskin to help him in order to stay a man of science. The irony in that.

So sometimes this hand was simply numb…as if nonexistent.

Victor clenched the hand in question into a fist and then unclenched it. Slowly he repeated the action again. And again. Every day he made sure it worked, made sure that it still listened to him. With Rumpelstilskin and magic in general you never knew. Maybe one day as a price his hand would turn on him and decide that it wanted a sabotage!

So for his own safety, the safety of his patients and probably the sake of his own sanity Victor decided to stay on guard when it came to his newly composed hand. _Surprise, Doc! I decided to take a day off today! Ta-daa!_

"Doctor?"

Victor shut his eyes tightly and opened them the next second, turning to a nurse in his office' door.

"The diabetic's tests came back but he's still asleep."

"I'll take a look." He took the chart from her hands and nodded for her to leave.

"And also, Doctor, there's someone here for you…" The nurse stepped back and Victor was greeted with another vibrant smile.

The nurse recognizing that she wasn't needed and left quietly as Red took a step closer to the door, two paper begs in her hands.

"I thought apple pie was a mock of a lunch so I brought apple pie, sandwiches and coffee."

"Then by all means do come in." Victor rushed to take the bags after the first wave of shock ceased.

He didn't expect her to show up at all if was completely honest. But there she was…again surprising him. Her long hair fell a cascading waterfall on her shoulders and back, washed red shirt and dark jeans, black boots and her eyes…Victor couldn't place the color…still. They reminded him of his own world, he decided. Her eyes were greyish green. Not the color of emeralds, not the color of grass…they jogged the memory of a storm he's once seen. A very powerful and unconditional force of nature…he wasn't sure if he was still thinking of the storm though.

Red was taking out two plastic cups with freshly-brewed coffee and sandwiches.

"Henry is now with Belle. It will take some time while she's being discharged…so, I hoped you wouldn't mind some company…" Though her voice was not waving Victor could detect a slight nervousness in it.

"Sure, especially considering you're the one feeding me."

She laughed and took a sit on one side of a small table half-covered with papers and hospital charts.

-\-

At first Red wasn't sure what exactly was turning her senses in a wreck but ten minutes into their lunch and there was no denying it – his scent. He smelled of aftershave, fresh scrubs, coffee and tobacco. She cocked her head to the side and sniffed the air ever so slightly so it would go unnoticed to her companion. The kaleidoscope of smells hit her with full force and she had to pull away a bit. She was usually so good at controlling her senses that the new arrangement made her head spin.

"Am I boring you so much that you drift off for a nap?" His silky voice brought Red back as her eyes flew oped.

"Oh, God, of course, not!" She panicked. He was finally opening up to someone, to her…distinguishing himself from that womanizing ferret everyone was used to see in this Universe. If she makes a mistake all the progress they've made might just go to…ogre. "Just…a sharp headache."

"Let me see." He made a move to stand up probably to check her vitals or whatever the doctors do but Red grabbed his hand across the table and held it there unconsciously applying her wolf strength.

"No!" As his eyebrow furrowed she drew her hand away carefully. "I mean, I'm fine, really! Just not enough sleep, I guess."

Victor looked at her suspicious, opened his mouth to say something else but decided against it the last minute and continued with his coffee.

"Besides," Red cleared her throat a little. "There's still a promised apple pie."

She took the last paper bag and unwrapped it to reveal a rather big slice of a very delicious-looking apple pie.

"Is it that good?" Victor asked, preparing his fork.

"Haven't you tried it before?" A shock evident on a young woman's face.

"It was a long time ago what seems like in another life." He answered, chopping up a piece.

"Yeah…" Red smiled a small but a very sincere smile. "In another life."

She wanted to ask him about his other life, and the _other _life, about the other universe he lived and was born in. Suddenly there were so many questions. She found herself genuinely interested in his life, his work, his science. Hungry for at least some answers.

"Ruby?" Henry's small voice came from the door and Red sighed barely audible.

The lunch break was over.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A\N – Guys, you're great! Thank you so much for your reviews, keep them coming! I'm greedy when it comes to reviews!**_

_**This chapter will be slightly depressing\hurt&comfort but I think the aftermath (the one that will come after this one) will be worth it! **_

_**Don't forget to tell me what you think!**_

_**-\- **_

It came over her suddenly. No warning, no heads up, no nothing. This feeling just came and covered the young wolf-girl like a tidal wave smashing every other single thought she had.

Her head was spinning and her legs gave way as she slid down on the floor of the diner, her back to the counter. It was definitely a good thing that Granny's was closed too. Ruby's muscles started aching and she could swear she could hear the wolf inside of her howl.

Everything was fine at lunch. Then she and Henry took Belle to the hotel and helped her get settled. Then Ruby took Henry to Snow who said that there was no word from Emma and Gold. On her way out she met David, they talked but in the middle of the conversation he referred to the day's date. At first it was nothing, just a number Ruby's mind didn't exactly register but…

Something clicked and there it was, fresh again in her memory. That day long years ago she killed Peter. And although the memory of his torn flesh was always vivid in her mind this day just was too significant…it was the day.

The day went on mechanically. She was like a robot, no senses, the only goal – to make to the end of the day.

Well it was the end of the day and no particular changes. Ruby wasn't sure if she could get up really. There was a drumming sound in her head and she imagined that she was seeing in spots.

Deep breathe…another one…one more. As if she was learning to breathe again. And though Ruby has learned to live with her sins over the years, suddenly it was so hard again. Like she said to Victor that night at the docks Regina had no idea how much some of them really wanted to forget what they were and what they've done.

It was raining. Heavily.

Victor liked rain. Or rather he liked to imagine that rain would erase his sins. Everybody's sins. As if it was a way to get rid of the wrongs he wasn't able to fix.

He was drenched by the time he made it to the Granny's diner. The Doctor had no idea why his legs brought him over to the place – the diner should have been closed by the time his shift was over anyway.

To his surprise he saw no one else but the owner's granddaughter and nothing but stumbling out of the building. She wasn't wearing any coat, her hair already started sticking to her pale face and her eyes were lost and wide.

"Ruby?" Victor called, turning his direction to her.

When they reached each other (though Victor guessed that Ruby was on some kind of autopilot because her gaze was still a total void) the girl in question just tottered further.

"Ruby!" Victor's instincts kicked and he grabbed her upper hand to hold her on the spot. "You're not wearing anything, you'll catch a cold! What are you doing out in that rain?"

She didn't respond and stood on the spot like a human-sized doll. Victor quickly took off his coat and threw it across the woman's fragile form. He instantly felt her shivering.

"Jeez you're trembling! Come on, we have to get you home!"

But as soon as he tried to remove her from her position, Ruby grabbed on the collar of his shirt as if her life depended on it. Victor looked at her: there was not a strong woman and fearless werewolf in front of him, just a hurt lost girl who was extremely tired. Tired of fighting her inner demons, tired of always being the one optimistic and tough, being refuge for her friends without having anyone to turn to when she really needed someone.

Though Victor didn't expect what came next.

Her lips crushed his. It was such a desperate motion, so full of sadness and need. As if without that kiss she would crumble and fall right there of a dark street in a pouring rain and would shatter in a million little pieces. And while Victor was caught by surprise and was clearly aware that what was happening was an act of a helpless lost Ruby not the one everybody was used to seeing, he felt himself responding, kissing her back…as urgently…letting both of them pour every little emotion they were able to find in themselves into the kiss.

It wasn't a romantic thing, just two monsters trying to find something to hold on to.

His hands held her waist tightly closer to himself, trying to shield her from the rain. She clung to him, her small fists clutching his shirt.

Victor was the one to break the kiss.

Ruby was still looking at him with her big confused lost eyes and tears were freely falling on her face already wet from the rain.

"Come on." Victor whispered fully well knowing that she wouldn't register any of his words.

He bent down and picked her up effortlessly, holding one hand under her knees and the other under her back. She did not say a word but her head fell on his shoulder, her hands aimlessly hanging.

Victor felt bad for the woman in his arms. Something in him didn't want to see her like that, so broken…he only hoped not beyond repair. He fixed things…people all his life. He might as well try and fix her.

With all this thoughts tornado-ing in his head as he made his way to his apartment, he couldn't help but feel his lips tingling with something sweet and slightly bitter.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A\N – The ones who's just started reading, Salute and it's so good that you joined us! To the others that came for more – welcome back! Have I told you, guys, that you are wonderful?! Well, you are! That you for all the reviews and my heart's open for many more! **_

_**Also, by David Anders' twitter I would say that he's a definite Frankenwolf shipper 3**_

_**My love to you, **_

_**RoadwayFox**_

-\-

Ruby stirred. Her nose was immediately hit with a rather big selection of smells she's never smelled waking up before. Some of them were slightly familiar, others at all foreign but nonetheless somehow pleasant.

Her eyes scanned the environment: wooden floor and matching bedside tables and a wardrobe, walls painted dark blue, a king-sized bed she was residing on and a black-and-white painting on the opposite wall. The room was manly but…cozy, if Ruby could use that term.

Suddenly Red became conscious about her appearance. She was securely under the covers dressed in only her underwear and…_a man's shirt!_ She immediately jumped out of bed and on the cold floor. Inspecting herself with wide eyes she confirmed that there was only a rather big grey shirt that reached down to her thighs. It was clean but faintly smelled of tobacco and the one significant scent she's become accustomed to since last week.

She was in Whale's bedroom. In his shirt. _Oh. _

That's when the happenings of the night before hit her like a bricks' wall crashed on her head.

The clock on the bedside table signaled 7 a.m. that interrupted the confused and embarrassed girl's thoughts. The wolf's instincts kicked in at once when she smelled a delicious aroma coming from what she supposed was kitchen. Forgetting that she was only wearing a not-so-modest outfit and succumbing to the wolf inside of her that was following the enchanting smell of food Ruby opened the door to reveal the rest of the apartment.

It was a studio: in the leaving area there was a rather big sofa with a small glass table and a big screen on the wall a little further. A large window let the morning sun illuminate the place, making the wood and the dark blue colors play at their advantage. The leaving area was attached to a small kitchen with a kitchen island in the middle surrounded with four bar-stools. Ruby assumed that Victor used it as a table…bachelors always did that…eligible bachelors the most. _Did she just call him an eligible bachelor?.._

The man in question was crafting in front of the oven. One of Ruby's eyebrows flew upwards. Who knew that Whale…Victor could cook…and by the smell of it very skillfully.

"I'd think you'd take your time with that sleep…" Victor said, turning to face her.

And there she was. Standing in the middle of his leaving room. Barefoot and wearing only his shirt. Victor almost burned the rest of the bacon.

"Damn!" He quickly turned off the oven.

Ruby giggled and made her way to the kitchen island:

"I'd think so too but the smell was too much to handle."

"An eye for an eye. My turn to cook." He turned back to the stove trying not to peek at her legs…long legs…very long legs.

"Oh, sorry, you were rudely misled." Red smirked, taking a seat. "You see, I did not cook those sandwiches…I'm actually pretty much helpless creature when it comes to kitchen."

"Oh my God!" Victor put one hand to his heart in a mock shock. "I'm genuinely astonished at your ploy."

She laughed and he turned, holding two plates of bacon and French toasts.

"Thank you." Ruby looked at the man in front of her, the man that she saved not so long ago, the man that saved her yesterday.

"You need to eat." He simply replied, turning back to get their coffee.

It wasn't just a Thank-you for breakfast, it was more a Thank-you for helping in a time when she was ready to cross the town border just to forget everything she once knew, Thank-you for not asking questions and starting a conversation about the night before but rather leaving that choice to her.

Victor came back with two mugs of black coffee, flipped two sugars into one of them and handing it to Ruby. She gratefully accepted the drink but caught herself thinking that he seemed to know exactly how she liked her coffee, and whether it was just a lucky guess or a thing of knowledge – he wasn't wrong.

"I…" She started when he finally took his seat in front of her.

"You don't have to say anything. Or explain." Victor interrupted and Ruby couldn't help but notice that his voice was soft but determined, he didn't want to pressure her into talking, making her uncomfortable.

She nodded and smiled.

"Yesterday was a very…awful day for me. Something that connected me with my past, something what I can't seem to let go. And I…went a little nuts, I guess."

Victor nodded:

"Tell me about it. It seems we all go a little nuts once in a while."

The corners of Ruby's mouth went upwards a little but she needed to clear the air:

"I kissed you because…" At that he put the cup on the table and looked at her. "…because I needed to feel alive. I felt so numb…and so void of any feelings and emotions… and I needed some kind of a reaction from myself to prove that I was still alive. Like breathing wasn't enough…"

Victor listened to her carefully not daring to say a word even after she was done with her confession.

There was a moment of silence before he finally spoke again:

"Well, whatever the situation was I'm glad you chose me for the kiss."

Ruby mockingly glared and hit him slightly on the shoulder across the table. She knew he used the joke to lighten the mood but he got her. Somehow after that night in the docks there was this strange unexpected connection formed between the two of them and Ruby just knew that he understood.

"Come on, dig in."

The wolf in her had no protest and she grabbed the fork.

"You got me in your apartment after all…and almost naked at that!"

He chuckled and she laughed, and it seemed that the demons from the night before let both of them rest at least for a little while.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A\N – Not enough Ruby or Victor in the last episode:( But Charming was hilarious with the whole Thanksgiving dinner! That one really dysfunctional family!**_

_**Anyway, your next chapter! Enjoy! And don't forget to leave me a line or two! Be my inspiration…! **_

_**-\-**_

"So this is a truth or dare without a dare?" Victor concluded.

Neither of the two knew how the subject arose or rather how their dialogue went that direction but Ruby and Victor found themselves roaming the streets of Storybrooke after the sunset the day after Red's breakdown.

"Why not? I'll start." Ruby said quickly before the doctor had a chance to make an input or protest. "What do you most clearly remember about your world?"

"The lack of colors." He answered right away never taking any time to think about it. "It was all grey. It didn't bother me before but now…I don't even want to think that there's a possibility that one day I'd have to go back there. I'm like that dog that saw the rainbow…"

He trailed off slightly and Ruby contemplated whether she should mention what Snow told her about the giant and the bean that could in a prospect become a way back to the Enchanted Forrest or in Victor's case back to his world of grey. The young woman furrowed eyebrows at the thought. She wouldn't want him to go to all black-and-white. _But…_ there was no confirmation that the seed would grow in the soil in this world. It was a bridge they would think of how to cross only if they reach it.

"And my…my mother." He didn't want to continue and Red decided not to press too much.

"It's a good thing that you fondest memories are of your mother."

At her sad smile Victor realized that her own probably weren't and decided to avert the conversation elsewhere:

"What do you miss from the Enchanted Forrest?"

"The distance." She replied immediately and he looked at her questionably. "I could run for miles and miles, crossing kingdoms…no borders, no lines…free track."

Red had a dreamy look on her face and from the corner of her eye caught Victor slightly smiling at her daydream.

"Sorry, fantasizing lot." She chuckled and he matched her with his own. "Coffee or tea?"

"That's random." He produced another laugh and put both hands in the pockets of his coat as they kept walking. "Coffee…in this world."

"And not in this world?"

"I don't know…that's a tricky one! We don't have coffee back in my world so…but here I don't have the luxury of any other drink – coffee keeps me focused."

"You sound a bit addicted." Ruby said after a small mocking pause.

"I just might be." Victor nodded as they passed the corner of Lewis and Main street where Granny's was. "Hmm…what are your relationships with David?"

If Ruby was drinking something she would be sure to choke on it.

"Charming?!"

"I never found him charming but yes sure…whatever you girls see in him." Victor puffed and grimaced.

Ruby was looking at him puzzled. Then cracked a laugh.

"Prince Charming, his name in our world." She explained. "David and I are friends. Maybe even best friends."

"Well he sure is overprotective of you." Victor supplied getting annoyed when realizing that he sounded nothing other than jealous.

"Of course, that's what friends do. David is like a brother I've never had but always wished for. Well, maybe more like a cousin." She smirked but her companion seemed to be satisfied with the answer. "Do I detect a hint of jealousy there?"

"Maybe. Your tern." Victor answered and "threw the ball" to her without letting her comment on the statement.

"Fine. If we go that way…longest relationships?"

"I didn't have any."

"Shut up!" Ruby yelled out and turned her head to give him a look that clearly said that she didn't believe a single ward. He was smart, handsome, from what she learned came from a wealthy respected family and if she really truly utterly…completely…had to be true with herself…he was _hot._

"No, really." Victor went on without acknowledging or even realizing Red's inner struggle. "My research and my work, that was everything that existed for me. I don't remember ever indulging into any relationships outside of my family."

"This is so…"

"Hardly believable? I know. Remembering how I was like here all these years. Indeed, one eighty. Who am I telling? You were the one to experience…the Whale charm…on most occasions."

He grinned and she chuckled and stopped in front of the Granny's Hotel.

"Sorry to disappoint the infamous "Whale charm" but I kinda like Frankenstein much better." Ruby turned to make her way to the entrance door missing the look he was giving her. She was surprising him constantly and Victor felt himself getting pleasantly used to it.

She knew he was watching her so she turned around one last time before entering:

"It was nice walking with you, Victor."

Red had to restrain herself from winking. She was a wolf. What could she do? Probably it was just her natural appeal.

He was looking at her with the expression much similar to the one that was on his face in the hospital when he saved the intruder, and the one he was wearing the morning after her breakdown when she exited his room with only his shirt on…the expression she could not quiet place yet.

"You do know we walked three circles around your house, right?" Victor smirked good-naturally and as she disappeared behind the door, took the path home. His hands in pockets, his head somewhere else.


End file.
